Perfection
by harleykiss
Summary: Summary: What if Declan wasn't in love with Holly J , but someone else? This is the story how Declan Coyne really woos/  stalks  a girl.


Perfection.

Summary: What if Declan wasn't in love with Holly J , but someone else? This is the story how Declan Coyne really woos/ (stalks) a girl.

I do not own any of the characters on Degrassi, but if I did Declan, and Clair would be all lovey dovey by now.

Xoxooxoxoxoxox xooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fiona was bored. She woke up early this morning. Her brother Declan through another party last night. He disappeared when the party was almost over. He probably took a girl to his room again.

He would probably want me to go up there and kick the girl out. After all all the girls he took up there never wanted to leave. He always said that he only had eyes for two girls in his life. The first one is her, and second one is the girl he fell in love with last year. For the last year he has been sleeping with girls to try to get her to notice him. He was about to give up, until he met Holly J. The girl he was in love with hated Holly J so he started courting Holly J to get her to notice him. His little plan worked for awhile, until she noticed she only liked him, because he was Holly Js' boyfriend. My brother never thought his plan would ever back fire on him, but it did. Now he has Holly J following him everywhere. He has been trying to get rid of her, but she won't leave him alone. He finally found a way to break up with her two weeks ago, and now they are not together anymore. He has yet to find away to get the girl he is in love with attention back on him, yet.

Fiona has always hated Holly J, and always wanted to be friends with her brothers first love, but her stupid bitchy friend mad sure that she had no other friends but her. Fiona has talked to her a few times, and thought they could be really good friends. She even puts up with Fiona personality. That was until her bitchy friend interrupted their would be friendship once again. Not for long though can that bitchy girl interrupt them for long. Pretty soon they will be sisters. After all she never did say it was all to her brothers benefit. She's greedy too. One thing you can say about the Coyne they are all greedy, and will stop at nothing to get what they want. Even if it means hurting other people to get it.

She opened her brothers room door. She steeped in the room, and was shock at what she was seeing. In her brothers king size bed was her brother, and he was snuggled up to a girl. He was laying on his back, and the girls' head was on his chest where his heart is. His arms were wrapped around her while they slept. She closed the door quietly with a bright smile on her face. She skipped down stairs to tell the maid to fix her some breakfast.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Declan stretched, and smiled. He tried to snuggle up against her. He frowned. He started moving his hands around the bed, but felt no soft body. He snapped his eyes open, and set up on the bed. He looked around she was no where to be seen. He started to panic. He calmed down when he started thinking maybe she went down to eat breakfast. He headed down stairs after he got dressed.

He saw his little sister in the kitchen trying to bake some cookies. That was not good. Usually when she cooks, or bakes the fire department gets called, or we have to call our private doctor.

" Fiona what are you doing?" He asked his little sister. She turned around, and looked at him with a smile.

" watching the cookies bake." She giggled.

" how do you know when they are done?" He asked her worried about her starting another fire, or hurting herself again.

When she was about to answer a ding sound came on. She turned to the oven, and opened it. She froze like she was trying to remember something. Her eyes showed recognition. She put the oven mitt on, and pulled out the tray of cookies. She set the tray on the counter on a towel that was folded neatly on the counter. She took the mitt off. She leaned over and smelled the cookies. She started clapping her hands , and squealing like a five year old while jumping up, and down.

" Wow!, you baked without burning the house down." sarcasm lacing his voice.

" well I did have the help of the love of your life, and my new sister." She said smiling.

" speaking of your sister, where is she?"he asked her.

" she left after setting everything up for me."

" dear brother, did you know my sister is a neat freak?" She asked him.

" why do you say that?" he asked.

" because she woke up three hours ago, and when she saw the mess she looked disgusted, and started cleaning the livin room, and the kitchen, plus other places I don't know about." She explained.

" why?"

" don't know."

" oh, and we had nice conversations, you better hurry, and start dating her." She told him with a serious expression on her.

" I know, I know, I'm trying, but last night should give me points." He laughed. His sister was serious, and when she is like that she takes it upon her self to make it happen.

Then again what does he got to worry about. All he has to do is never leave her alone, and she will get so use to his presence that she will fall in love with him all over again. His plan was perfect all he had to do was act like the perfect gentleman. He smirked, and went back to his fantasy of her, and him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That was chapter 1. I read the story of Clare, and Declan, and I really liked it. It was called Diplomat or something like that, I can't really remember the name, but I really liked it.

I use to go by the name rayray1r.


End file.
